1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a substrate with a metal film to be used in a printed wiring board, for example, and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A printed wiring board generally has wiring made of copper, for example, and formed on a surface of an insulative substrate made of epoxy resin or polyimide resin, for example. To form copper wiring on an insulative substrate, it is suggested that a polymer be formed on the insulative substrate. For example, International Publication No. WO/2007/116057 A2 describes a method which includes the following: on a substrate, forming a polymer that is made up of carboxylic groups and adsorbs ions of a second metal; reducing the ions of the second metal to form the second metal; and depositing a first metal onto the second metal. In International Publication No. WO/2007/116057 A2 to advance polymerization reactions, a substrate is irradiated with UV rays. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.